A known structure includes a body frame connected to ends of a pair of left and right main frames, a curved bridge that protrudes upwardly and extends across left and right connections between the main frames and the body frame, and an engine control unit (ECU) disposed inside an internal space of the bridge (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-912).